Himiko Toga
Himiko Toga is a high school student and member of the League of Villains. Statistics *'Name': Himiko Toga *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Female *'Age': 17 *'Classification': Villain, League of Villains Member *'Height': 158 cm (5'2") *'Weight': 46.4 kg *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Yellow *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Transform *'Standard Equipment': Knife, Blood Draining Medicine *'Weaknesses': Needs a high amount of blood to transform (One cup of person's blood ingested equals to that of a full day's usage). *'Voice Actor': Misato Fukuen Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Small Building level *'Speed': Transonic *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': Small Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range to Several Meters with Knife *'Intelligence': Gifted (Capable of executing complex plans with high success.) Appearance Himiko is a relatively petite girl with blonde hair, which she wears in messy styled buns on either side of her head. She also sports straight bangs, cut in an uneven hime cut-like style, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes are yellow and somewhat squinted, with vertically slit pupils and dark circles under them, and she has pronounced, cat-like canine teeth. She wears a Japanese school uniform with an oversized cardigan that covers most of her skirt, and cuffs that cover the palm of her hands. She also wears knee-length black socks and classic Japanese school uniform loafers. In her right pocket she carries what appears to be a number of trinkets on either a keychain or a cellphone. Personality Himiko is a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having presumably killed someone, displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. Even when danger is imminent, as when Tomura Shigaraki was about to attack her, Himiko continues smiling. She's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face. That said, she has shown that she can easily be embarrassed, such as when she thinks people are coming on to her or when she is naked when copying clothes of the people she has transformed into. She is quite courageous, or at least very confident when using her Quirk, as she impersonated an aspiring hero and took part in an exam that gathered multiple students of heroics and pro heroes. Himiko has stated that she finds life to be difficult and wants to make the world an easier place to live in. She looks up to Stain and sees him as her role model; however, at the same time, she has declared a desire to kill and "become" him. Himiko is mentally unstable and having a very twisted perception of love. She declared that she likes guys who are "tattered and reek of blood", that being the reason she "carves people up". History Power Main Skills and Equipment Transform: Himiko's Quirk allows her to take on the complete physical appearance of another person, as well as to imitate their voice, by ingesting their blood. The duration of the transformation depends on the amount of blood she consumes. She does not, however, appear to be capable of using the Quirk of the person whose appearance she is mimicking. It seems that touching the disguise does not give her ability away. Additionally, she can shift between disguises if she has consumed more than one person's blood. When she deactivates her Quirk, the disguise melts into a light-colored slime-like substance. Butterfly Knife: Himiko carries a small folding pocket knife with her in order to stab her targets and drain blood. Blood Draining Machine: Himiko's machine allows her to drain blood from even the smallest of wounds, presumably to compensate her Quirk's weakness. Relationships *Stain *Tomura Shigaraki *Dabi *Izuku Midoriya *Ochaco Uraraka Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Transformer Category:League of Villains Members Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Antagonist